1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to apparatus for communication and in particular to a facsimile communication apparatus capable of transmitting and receiving image information to and from another facsimile communication apparatus at a remote place. More specifically, the present invention relates to a facsimile communication apparatus of the type which once stores information to be transmitted before transmitting it to a destination terminal or a plurality of destination terminals one after another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art facsimile communication apparatuses of the type which once stores information of an original to be transmitted and transmits the same information to a plurality of destination terminals one after another are not provided with the function of adding additional information to the stored information of an original to be transmitted before transmission. Accordingly, if additional information, such as a date, time, an origin or source of transmission, etc., which is not contained in the information of an original to be transmitted, is desired to be added to the information of an original to be transmitted, it must first be converted into the form of image data before storing the information of an original into an image information memory. The thus converted image data of the desired additional information is then added to the original, and a combination of the additional image data and the original is stored in the image information memory. These conventional apparatuses are disadvantageous partly because of their complexity in operation.
In particular, if the original to be transmitted consists of a plurality of pages and if it is desired to allocate the page number to each of the pages, it is required for an operator to first count the total number of pages and then to key-in the thus counted number, which is cumbersome. Alternatively, if it is desired to record the transmitted information on a plurality of sheets of recording paper with the page number also recorded consecutively, a receiver will increment the count by 1 each time it receives a new page and the count may be converted into the form of image data suitable for recording. In this case, however, once the transmission is interrupted, for example, due to failure of transmission line or the like, the count becomes cleared. Thus, when the transmission is resumed after the interruption, the page number becomes disorderly, which is quite inconvenient.